


Arcadia

by Winterage (Migliaccio)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Winterage
Summary: 然后他在Sam的注视下，和与他擦肩而过去厨房洗手的Steve亲了个嘴。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	Arcadia

**Author's Note:**

> Arcadia: 避难的土地；世外桃源  
> 一时兴起的乡村AU，队詹，普通人和普通人

“太感谢你了，哥们。”Sam跟着Steve跨进他家的房门，“我原本以为自己今晚真的会死在那条公路上。”

“不值一提。”Steve将他沾了泥的防雨外套挂在椅背上，“水在桌上，电话在那儿，如果你的朋友今天不能来，也很欢迎你在这儿住一晚。请自便，我很快就回来——得去马厩看看，我们有位漂亮女士这几天要生孩子了。”

“请，请，别让我打扰到你。”Sam回答，“我保证，我一联系上我的朋友就离开。再次多谢，兄弟。”

Steve冲他点了点头，将帽檐摆正之后朝门外走。Sam的眼睛看着他脚上那双厚重的靴子，随即又注意到Steve腰上绑着一个黑色的军用腰包：“我还有个问题。”

Steve回过头看着他，Sam坏笑着问：“你们这儿的告别方式不是用手指碰一下帽沿的吗？”

有那么一瞬间，Steve露出了一个怪怪的神情。他像是想起了什么有趣的事儿似的，嘴唇抿成了一个十分微妙的弧度：“不是，先生，”他说，语气一本正经，但也多少带着那么一丝开玩笑的味道，“我们毕竟不是活在一部西部电影里。”

Steve离开之后，Sam喝了点儿水，然后打起了电话。在等待对方接起来的那会儿时间，Sam打量起了这个房子。他显然站在一座典型的农家房屋里，墙上贴着壁布，餐桌正对着狭窄的白色小门，上面铺着手缝的桌布，摆着一套漂亮的印花茶具，正中间取代花瓶的是一个手工雕刻的、看起来傻乎乎的木头小马。这显然是一户非常朴实且安定的住家，三十多岁的男主人，也许有一位新娶没有多久的妻子，墙面和家具上没有遭到小魔鬼破坏的痕迹，所以这家人还没有孩子。Sam对自己的推论十分满意。当然，他也有可能是个和自己的老妈住在一起的单身汉，那也不会有什么不同。

电话那头仍然是不紧不慢的滴声，Sam在心里狠狠骂了几句Clint和他的鸟、墨镜、他的所有东西。他又试了四五次，只有一次有个嗲声嗲气的女声回答：“有什么能帮到您的吗？”该死的Barton。Sam甩上电话，给自己倒了杯水，慢慢地踱步到餐桌另一侧的客厅那儿。

这里一张巨大的布面沙发，上面堆着几件洗干净的防雨外套和牛仔衫，几件需要熨烫的衬衫，还有分成两堆的一大堆书和录像带，放在沙发两端的小桌上。因为现在离用壁炉的天气还有一段时候，壁炉里积着一层灰，上边放着几个老相框，看起来都像是不值钱的纪念品。不过壁炉上方挂着的东西让Sam确认了他的猜想：这个屋子里必定至少住着两个人。那是两把保养非常得当的M1921冲锋枪，枪身黝黑，胡桃木的枪柄被擦得发亮，且两把枪的枪管长度明显略有不同。即使不考虑有多少人会将两把一模一样、价值连城的古董枪摆在客厅里，一个人也不太可能买来两把同样的制式却做不同的改装。Sam心里对这间屋子的女主人油然而生一阵敬佩。Steve确实挺像是知道怎么用枪的那种家伙，但Sam没想到一位女士也会对这些古董枪械了解如此深厚。他对这家人的好感又增加了。

“如何？”他的观察被门口传来的声音打断了，Steve钻了进来，“她还要熬上一会儿才能临盆。联系上你的朋友了吗？”

“我想我被丢在这大农场里了，”Sam转过身，“我不清楚他到没到镇上，他的手机没有信号，我也只有他旅馆的电话。那人永远都是这种靠不住的混蛋。”

“我深以为然。”Steve十分理解地点点头，弯下腰开始解开自己的靴子，“我得开始做晚饭了，欢迎你今晚加入我们。对什么食物过敏吗？”

这家人的厨房也和他们的客厅及餐厅一样，有点儿充满生活气息的杂乱，但十分舒适。桌上的搪瓷锅擦得一尘不染，但所有的菜刀都像是被什么人忘在这里了似的，湿漉漉地浸在水池里。Sam观察到Steve叹了口气，然后拿起一块软布将刀一把一把擦干，放回刀架。他同时还注意到炉灶边放着一个碗，里面放着已经切好的、浸泡在糖水里的苹果片，还留了一张小纸条，上面有三个大写的单词：“我要吃派。”

“看来你的妻子已经给你定下了甜点菜单了，”Sam冲他挥了挥那张纸条，“苹果派？”

Steve又露出了之前那种怪怪的、忍俊不禁的神情，Sam不知道他有什么好笑的。“对，我们今晚吃苹果派。”他说，“你可以尝尝我们这儿的派，纽约仔。我向你保证，Rogers太太的配方和你这辈子吃过的派都不一样。”

当苹果派已经从烤箱里出来、炖肉在搪瓷锅里滋滋冒着热气的时候，Steve和Sam又到马厩里去了一次。Soldier是一匹高大、健壮、浑身漆黑的雌马，浑身漆黑，四条腿上都是漂亮的腱子肉。她显然为要生孩子十分焦虑，在看到Steve走来的时候喷了喷响鼻。

“嘘，嘘，没事儿的。”Steve将手放在她的鬃毛上，“你是个聪明的姑娘，你会做一位好妈妈的。”

“真是一位大美人。”Sam由衷地赞叹，“她看起来像一匹赛马？这个词我说对了吗？”

“说得没错。”Steve向他投去一个刮目相看的眼神，“她曾经是全国跑得最快的马之一，而现在我们期待她能给我们带来下一任冠军。”

“为什么要叫她Soldier？我从来没听过雌马叫这个名字。”

“她小时候曾经踢翻过四五匹在发情期对她有意思的小公马，”Steve的神情看起来完全就是一个骄傲的父亲，“没有马或陌生人可以接近她，我们牵来给她配种的种马她也看都不看一眼。她有她自己的一套纪律和准则，我爱人曾经开玩笑说她‘是个真正的士兵’，很快就所有人都这么喊她了。”

这是一座非常宽敞的马厩，里面一共有六匹马。Sam注意到墙上挂着四副马鞍，两副男式的，两副女式的。“你的爱人也骑马？”他随口问道，“会用枪，会骑马，还会烤派，看来你娶到了一位了不起的女士。我真嫉妒你的好运，哥们。”

“啊，那是给……”Steve的目光顺着Sam的手指落在墙上，他突然顿了顿，今天第三次露出那种微笑，但这次带上了一丝不怀好意的神色。Sam忍不住要就这点质问他一番，但这时候他们同时看到房子门廊的灯闪了闪，显然有人回家了。“我们先回去，”Steve说，将那一丝意味深长的笑容藏了起来，“晚饭时间到了。”

他们俩一前一后地走回那座房子，Steve礼貌地为Sam打开了门。在Sam钻进这扇白色小门的一瞬间，他看到一个身材高大的男人从厨房走了出来，胳膊下夹着隔热垫，双手端着搪瓷锅。

“请，请坐。”那个男人在暖黄色的灯光下抬起头，对他们俩露出一个甜蜜又热情的微笑，“Natasha帮忙把你的车拖去了她农场的空地。我回来时去看了看，”他友好地说，“我想只是两个轮胎出了问题。我们有合适的备胎，晚餐后我过去待上几个小时，你明早就可以开走它了。”

“呃，多谢，兄弟？”Sam满脸都是夹杂在迷惑和感激之间的神情，“先生……？”

“Bucky。”那个人轻快地回答，“名字是Bucky。”然后他在Sam的注视下，和与他擦肩而过去厨房洗手的Steve亲了个嘴。

这顿晚饭将Steve那些莫名其妙的微笑都解释得清清楚楚了。Sam怎么也没想到是这种层面上的判断失误，这让他忍不住开始回想究竟是哪里出了差错。在他们友好的聊天过程中，Sam得知马厩里的女式马鞍属于那位名字叫Natasha的女邻居，她热爱骑马，更热爱骑着他们家的马去参加比赛，她是这周围最出色的骑手。而这座农场曾经属于Rogers的家族，现在则是他们两人的共同财产。屋子里的茶具、桌布和深红色的搪瓷锅则都是Steve的母亲留下来的爱物，他和Bucky都很爱她的品味，所以他们俩保留了这些东西。更重要的是，Bucky懂得枪，懂得骑马，但他一点儿也不懂得如何烘焙。

“当然，我母亲还在的时候也很擅长烤苹果派，但是将苹果片用波本酒腌制是Buck的主意。”Steve无辜地回答Sam充满不信任的眼神，“所以我想，说Rogers夫人也没错。”

Bucky的眼神在他们俩中间扫来扫去。他有一双和Steve一样充满洞察力的眼睛，但他的更加活泼、也更加敏锐，那显然不像是一个乡村长大的男人拥有的眼睛。“现在我必须得问问了，”他把叉子放下来，从睫毛下面充满暗示意味地看着Steve，“你和他说我是Rogers夫人？”

Sam努力忍住自己发出笑声的冲动，因为他看到了Steve那一瞬间哑口无言的吃瘪神情。Bucky点了点头，低下头咬了一口炖肉，然后转向Sam：“我想大概是因为你看起来是能够接受事实的人。我记得，上回我们请一位在这周围迷了路的女士回家吃饭——非常和蔼又甜蜜的老女士，一点儿也不会刚进门就开始批评我们家的茶具有多‘不庄重’——因为她看起来就不像是喜欢听到，”他的手快且优雅地在自己和Steve的身体之间绕了一圈，“这种关系的夫人，所以Steve不得不急中生智，告诉他我们俩是同父异母的兄弟，他自己死了老婆，而我的女朋友在离这儿半个钟点远的城市上大学。”

这下谁也忍不住了，Sam和Bucky同时爆发出大笑声。“我至今仍然为急中生智的自己感到骄傲，”Steve挑了挑眉毛，举起他的杯子，“敬‘不庄重’。”

Sam观察到了很多有趣的细节。比如他们在农家炖肉里加了羊奶酪、苹果和紫苏叶，波本酒确实让那个苹果派的口感无与伦比，和Bucky绝不会主动去挑沙拉盆里的胡萝卜吃，还有Steve拿叉子的手势总让他想起自己回到纽约之前认识的那些故人。Steve和Bucky正在小声交谈着，Bucky白天一直在镇上的集市帮忙，搭建临时的棚子、照顾参展的马匹、或将新鲜的水果铺进垫着油布的木筐，那些漂亮又机灵的女孩子们总能找到无数的借口不让他离开。

“我说过无数次了，Buck，”Steve看起来有点儿无奈，“你该和她们说实话，这样能省下不少你自己的时间。”

“晚了，亲爱的Steve，我在刚刚来到这儿的时候什么也没说，我现在说了也不会有人相信。”Bucky对他露出一个甜蜜又亲热的假笑，“而且什么算是实话？我可以在胸口挂个胸牌写上Rogers夫人，你觉得呢？”他满不在乎地说。

Steve比刚刚更加无奈地、充满爱意地摇了摇头，将自己的半节烤玉米放进他的碟子里。“我并不介意，”他斟酌着，慢吞吞地回答，“只要这样能让镇上所有的人知道你不是她们潜在的对象。”

Sam心不在焉地听着这些对话，竭尽全力不让自己翻的白眼过于明显。他再一次抬起头打量这间客厅：在暖黄的灯光下，那些壁布上的花纹显得陈旧、温暖又令人安心。紧接着他注意到，在放着电话机的矮柜上摆着一个相框，里面是他们俩和穿着围裙的Rogers太太的合影。那位夫人挽着自己儿子的胳膊，另一只手则慈爱地搭在Bucky的手腕上——老天，他早该发现的！活该他被那个Rogers嘲笑了整整三次。Sam摇了摇头，拿起餐桌上的那只木头小马，将它翻过来，它的木头底座上刻着两行潦草的字母和数字，两个几年前的日期和两个首字母，像是制作这匹小马的人到最后失去了耐心草草了事，也像是刻这两行字的人想为自己保留纪念，同时不愿意让其他人看清楚其中一些字母。Sam的眼神跳了跳，又将它翻了回来，扣在自己面前的桌上。

“那是Soldier诞生的时候Bucky为她雕的，”Steve注意到了他的动作，“我们还拿去参加了镇上的居民木雕活动，你猜结果如何？它拿了倒数第一。”

Sam今晚第无数次由衷地笑出了声。是的，那背后的数字也不能说明什么。这无疑是一个非常幸福的家庭，Sam知道这一点。你从Steve的眼神中就能知道他深爱这里，不仅是因为他的童年在这儿度过，也因为这是个生活节奏很慢的、每个人都能够有足够时间好好享受自己的生命的地方。出门朝西边看就能看到绵延不断的矮山，羊群在那儿吃草，在马厩的后边还有一小片苹果园。更重要的是，这儿还有个不太会做饭、伶牙俐齿、且显然将自己所有的爱都倾注在他身上的家伙。他突然觉得有点儿羡慕，但只有那么一点儿。也许有一天谁能让他也拿起一块木头雕成不伦不类的小马，然后被对方珍爱地放在餐桌的正中间呢？

“Wilson先生？”Bucky喊他，随后又改口喊了一声“Sam”。Sam抬起头，他看到Bucky的眼睛含着笑意，那笑容让他有点儿吃惊，他眼中流露出来的情感与几个小时前将他从光秃秃的公路旁带回这里的Steve如出一辙：热情、充满善意、且毫无戒备。说得更准确一些，那其实是来自某种自信的毫无戒备，就像一只老虎绝对不会因为接近它的一只鸟而大惊失色，在屋子里放了两把M1921的家伙也同样有理由毫不畏惧。

“你看起来有些心事。”他友好地说，并同时站起身来，拿起自己椅背上的帽子，并且十分滑稽又自然地用西部电影里的方式碰了碰自己的帽檐向Sam致意，“别担心，我们这就去对付你那辆不太配合的现代机器。”

“你还需要什么别的吗，哥们？”Steve补充，他看着Sam，那双深蓝色的眼睛明亮极了，“有什么问题想问吗？”

“是的。事实上，”Sam露出了他最坦诚且放松的微笑，“我与你们一块儿去。如果在九点钟之前我们就能搞定，我今晚就不留在这儿打扰你们了。”

几个小时之后，Sam重新回到了那条公路上。他的汽车后备箱沉甸甸的，里头有一箱苹果，还有Bucky执意要送给他的两瓶波本酒。他离开的时候，Soldier正在她的马厩里发出痛苦又无助的哀鸣，Steve和Bucky今晚可有的忙了。Sam一脚踩下油门，朝着路灯指引的方向一路向那个小镇开去。他的车载电话响了三四次，大概在第五次的时候他才不慌不忙地接了起来。Clint在另一端破口大骂他不接电话，而Sam毫不犹豫的攻击回去。

“哦，让Fury见鬼去吧，”他对Clint说，“我现在改变主意了。不管怎么说，我都觉得Steve不应该再回去为他卖命了。他没有妻子，但是有一个同性伴侣，你猜怎么着？那家伙也是个老兵。是的，我也是和你同样的反应。你和我压根就没想过他们在这儿有多快活，两个退伍老兵，一栋老房子，几匹马，一群羊——如果有谁告诉我这些，我绝对不会来Rogers队长的老家白跑一趟。”

“他们什么也没有问我，Barton。大概他们俩见到我的一瞬间就知道我是来做什么的了。”Sam一只手放在方向盘上，一边扭了扭自己的肩膀，“所以我也什么都没有说。谁能忍心破坏这样一个家庭呢？他们俩已经为美国牺牲得够多了。”


End file.
